


Numbers - Stiles Stilinski

by ArixaScribe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Stiles Stilinski, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArixaScribe/pseuds/ArixaScribe
Summary: Five Fletcher. A weird name, yes, but it meant everything to him. It was something that kept him going all these years alone.Moving back home was something he'd always dreamed of. But worry always filled him. He couldn't have hunters finding him. He was already on their radar because of a different vampire he didn't want to make things worse for him.But little did he know that hunters were going to be the least of his problems. Especially with a kanima running loose.-----------Stiles x Male!OcSeason 2
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

  
"She ate the liver?"

I didn't expect to hear that when I walked into the school building. Yes, there were other conversations, but none of them were talking about someone eating a human liver. Now that was priceless drama right there. I'm so glad I came back to high school. 

Ignoring the conversation entirely, I head to the office. Many things haven't changed in this school, and I was so glad the office didn't change locations. Walking inside, the sweet smell of cherries filled my nose. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Five Fletcher, here to pick up my packet," I tell the nice smelling woman in front of me. 

The woman turns around, gets up, and grabs something out of the cubbies behind her. When she reaches me, she hands me the packet with my name printed on it. I take it from her and mumble a quick "thank you" before I head back out into the noisy, cluttered hallway. 

Instead of going to my first class, I decided to check out my locker. Twisting the warm dial, I quickly spin in the combination and listens as it creaks open. I put some of my books on the top shelf before I pull out the piece of paper that holds my schedule. Glancing at the list of classes, I find that my first class is with Mr. Harris for some sort of science class. I absentmindedly ignore the bell ringing and listen to the children scurry off to class. 

You're probably thinking; you've been alive for centuries why are you wasting your time by going to high school? Well, the answer is simple: I look like a high schooler, so I've got to blend in. I don't need hunters on my trail. I've got keep it all on the down-low. I just hope I didn't choose a bad time to come home. I'll have to run by Deaton's and get caught up on all of the supernatural.

You can miss quite a bit when you decide to desiccate in a coffin for a few years.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" I hear a boy ask, he was attempting to whisper, but he was doing a horrible job at it. I found it quite amusing at his attempt; he must have been apart of the conversation I heard earlier today. 

Moving an inch closer to the science room, I hear a voice say, "This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

Huh...this teacher sounds like a total asshole. "...Can you do that?"

"Well, there it is again. Your voice-- triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently." I hear the teacher tell Mr. Stilinski. This guy should be fired. "I'll see you at three o'clock for detention."

Well, it's now or never. I grip the handle and turn it slightly, pushing the door open I walk in and put on my innocent lost student act, "Hi, sorry I'm late. I got a little lost. I'm Five Fletcher..and you're-." I look down at my schedule and purposely get his name wrong, "Mr. Horrish."

I hear snickers all around me, and Mr. Harris's heart picks up a little. "It's Harris." He looks at me, angrily, and my smile gets bigger. "Here's your book and the pop quiz. It won't go against your grade. Take a seat in the back."

I make my way to the back of the room, shove the book into my bag, and then get started on this pop quiz. I get halfway through it when a heartbeat speeds up, and I smell something disgusting, causing me to pick my head up and look around. "Dude, your nose! You okay?"

The boy whose bleeding gets up and rushes out the door, and Mr. Harris glares at the class, "Get back to your quiz."

Wow, someone needs to take a chill pill.

School went by pretty fast, faster than thought it would actually. Surprisingly it was pretty fun. Since I won't be joining any clubs or sports teams, I make my way to Deaton's clinic. It'd be too risky if I did, and I was staying under the radar. 

Opening the door, I let out a small chuckle at the bell chime. Would it be weird to say that I missed the familiarity of the sound. "Scott, I didn't think you'd be coming in till later-."

Deaton hasn't changed much at all. He use to have hair, but I think he looks better bald. His face went from shocked to worried. Lifting his hand, he motions for me to follow him, which I do without question. This man has been there for me when everyone left. 

"You need to be very careful. Stay under the radar." Deaton says with caution. The smell of his concern with overwhelming. 

He's being serious. I wonder why, "Okay, give me a run down. I need to get caught up on everything that's happening." 

"Peter Hale killed his niece Laura to become the alpha who then bites a sophomore Scott McCall. Derek came back to figure out the Alphas plans. Kate Argent came to town to visit her brother, who's staying here permanently and ended up getting killed by Peter. Peter then got killed by Derek, who is now the Alpha and is looking to make a new pack." Deaton continues, his eyes never flicking back and forth with emotion. They just held fear and concern, "Since Kate died, there's going to be a big funeral."

"Which means there are going to be more hunters. Got it." I let out a small sigh of frustration, "I can't leave, that'd look too suspicious. I'll have to get a couple of blood bags from the hospital and then make due with animals until this all dies down."

Deaton goes into the back room, and I hear him rustling around. A bag gets snapped open, and the beautiful scent of blood fills my nose. I couldn't control the pair of fangs that elongated from my canines. When he comes back into the room, he hands me a to-go cup, "Here I've been saving this for you." 

"Thanks, I haven't eaten in a few days." I gladly take the cup and bring my lips to the straw. I watch as the red liquid travels up, and when it reaches my tongue, I couldn't help but let out a small moan. 

Bring the cup away from my mouth; I use my super speed and pull him into a hug. "Don't worry; I'm not going to get into trouble. I promise."

When I pull away from him, he says, "You know animal blood will only hold you over for so long. What are you going to do when you can't use animals?"

"I don't know..." I tell him. I know what he was hinting at. But I know that I'm never going to feed directly from a human. I'm not like those other greedy vampires. I don't like feeding people; it feels wrong. "But I'm never going to feed on a human."

He nods, and I hear the door chime. Taking that as my cue to leave, I use my super speed and get out of the clinic through the back way. After that, it's driving from there. I was only going to use my vampire abilities if it was a life or death situation.

I head to my apartment and drop my stuff off before I walk to the woods. I wanted to help find that missing girl who was running around the woods naked. It kind of makes you wonder what the world is coming too. 

Using my heightened senses, it was very easy to find the woman. I could hear her teeth chattering and her heart beating erratically. She was utterly lost and terrified and freezing. Rushing to her location (at normal speed, I didn't want to scare the poor girl), I find her standing there huddled together, trying to keep warm. 

"Oh, my goodness. Come here. You must be freezing." I tell her, grabbing her attention. She looks up at me, her green eyes full of fear. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. Everyone at school has been worried sick about you."

She stands up and covers her breasts with her hands and walks over to me slowly. As she's walking, I take off my coat and hand it to her when she gets over to me. "Come on. Let's find the road. The police should be there."

"Now, do you have a name?" I ask her as we walk through the woods. I keep my arm around her to try and aid in keeping her warm. I didn't mind the cold weather; it didn't bother me as much as it did humans. 

With chattering teeth, she replies, "L-Lydia."

"Well, Lydia, I'm Five. Five Fletcher." She smiles a little, and we continue on our journey. 

I knew we were close when I heard the radio chatter - only a few more minutes of walking. Then Lydia would be with the paramedics and the police. She stumbles absentmindedly when we reach the edge of the woods. I quickly catch her and pull her up to her feet. "Hello, police force. Can we get some help over here?"

I watch as everyone there in vicinity turned their heads and looked over to where Lydia and I were standing. The paramedics come running over to us and instantly take Lydia to the ambulance while the sheriff comes walking over to me, the boy in my science class following close behind. "How did you find her?"

"Well I heard today at school that you guys needed help with the search so I decided to help out. I just got very lucky." I tell him with an upset smile on my face, "I hope she gets the attention she needs. When I heard about it, I just had to help."

"We're glad you did." The Sheriff says before he walks away from me and over to the ambulance. The Stilinski boy eyes me suspiciously before he follows the sheriff. I have a feeling this hazel-eyed boy is going to the death of me.

But this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Boredom is a horrible thing for a vampire.

It sinks it's teeth in and has no intentions of letting go. This was the only thing I hated about being a vampire, well this and the hunters. The endless amount of time left me bored, and no matter how I tried to fill that void, it didn't work. 

So that's how I found myself wandering the abandoned subway tunnels. You should be glad I just walk around and not terrorize people. I hade a feeling that Mr. Lone Wolf would be there. He needed somewhere abandoned if he was going to turn teenagers into his wolves. 

Tapping my fingers on the different pieces of metal around in an attempt to draw him out. I was hoping he wouldn't remember my little game. Hearing the younger Hale's footsteps, I retreat into the shadows, melting into the darkness that surrounds me. 

I watch as his figure emerges from the hallway and into the light. Oh god, that boy has grown into a handsome man. I knew he was going to be very hot when he got older. He's all buff and sexy; when he was younger, he was scrawny and had major anger issues. Sometimes he'd shift, and Peter and I would have to hold him down. Good times.

Using my super speed, I make the wind rush all around him, causing his head to twist and turn all around. Desperately trying to find where the sudden movements of air were coming from. I see a good place where I can hang down from the ceiling and scare the crap out of him. Now all I have to do is lead him over to it. 

I make a few noises in the direction I want him to go in, and he falls for it. It starts to make me wonder if he's forgotten about me. Once he hits the imaginary mark, I get to the bar and fling myself at him, hissing and baring my fangs just to scare the crap out of him. Derek stumbles back and exposes his own set of teeth plus the claws, the familiar eyes of an alpha staring at me, ready to charge. His heartbeat calms down, and his animalistic features melt away at the realization. "Oh my god, Five!"

I swing down to ground and land perfectly on my feet, "I'm sad, Der. You've totally forgotten about our little game."

"I've grown up, Five." He says in a huff. I could tell that the years hadn't been too kind. Especially after his family...

The moody werewolf starts to walk back the way he came, so I trail behind him. It's not like he could stop me. I'm way older; therefore, I'm stronger; he couldn't beat me even if he tried. We get to the subway cart, and my ears pick up the sound of an erratic heartbeat and fast breathing. Someone was coming.

"Derek? Derek!" We hear a boy yell as he comes into view. He's so adorable.

Wait a minute...Derek, please tell me you didn't bite this poor, cute, puppy of a boy. "What's wrong?"

"My dad... I think he's dead..." He tells Derek not even acknowledging my presence. He looked scared. The smell was overwhelming.

Derek firmly asks with authority, jumping to the conclusion the boy did something, "What did you do?

"That's the thing..." The young boy states, trailing off as he forms his next words, "It wasn't me."

I calm Issac down (that was after Derek told me the poor kids name) and hand him my jacket so he can at least get some sleep before he has morning practice. "Derek, what are you going to do? If they think he had anything to do with his father's murder, they're gonna put him in holding. 24-hour holding."

Derek growls at me, and I hiss back at him. I wasn't going to let him think he could boss me around just because he's the new Alpha. He's got so many things he's got to learn. "Just keep an eye on him at school while I figure this out."

"You're lucky I think he's adorable." I straight out tell him, "If I get caught by hunters, I'm so not going to forgive you."

I stay for a few hours before I head back home. I needed to get some blood into my system, especially if I was going to need to keep my strength up. 

In the morning, I decided to watch morning practice. I was following orders. I needed to keep an eye on Issac so nothing happened. It was peculiar, in the short time I've known this boy, I've already grown to care for him, almost like I do Derek. 

Since I've got nothing better to do but watch, I start to listen to the chatter going on, "I told Coach you're switching with Danny for the day." This is the Stilinski boy. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. 

"But I hate playing goal." The boy Stilinski is talking to replies with a wine. I'm starting to think that this is the boy Peter bit in the woods.

"Remember when I said I had an idea?" Stilinski continues, "...This is the idea."

"Oh."

"There we go."

"What's the idea?" Wow...Peter really bit this kid. He's not very good at putting two and two together. Even I get what the plan is, and I walked into a continued conversation. Scott's gonna try and sense the new werewolf, which means he's going to find out about Isaac. I should probably intervene, but it was going to happen eventually. 

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes," Stilinski says disappointedly. I could see it written all over his face. 

Mr. Finnstock, or as everyone else calls him, Coach begins to yell loudly, which causes me to flinch at the sudden loud noise, "Let's go! Line it up!"

"Faster! Make Daddy proud!" Coach yells as the boys line up and get ready to shoot at the goal. 

The boy (possibly Scott) in the goal gets ready, and the tests start. The first person in the line grabs a ball and runs with his lacrosse stick towards the goal. The boy in the goal comes running out and knocks the kid to the ground, "Let me help you up."

"McCall!" Coach screams, causing Scott to reply with, "Yeah?"

"Usually, the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal." But you're missing the whole point of the plan coach. I knew that no matter how much trouble Scott got in with the coach, he'd still repeat his same actions until he got what he was looking for, which was Isaac. Scott replies with a mandatory "yes, coach" and gets back in the goal. "Let's try it again!" 

Scott repeats his action, and he gets yelled at by the coach yet again. It was very amusing to watch this play out. It made me want a bag of buttery popcorn. "Stilinski!" Coach yells, causing Stilinski to run over to where the coach is standing, "What the hell is wrong with your friend?"

"Uh, he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward, and, if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven." Stilinski answers, causing me to let out a stifled laugh. I didn't want to give my hiding position away. 

"That's interesting." Coach says, sarcastically before he yells once more, "Fire it up!"

Scott does it again and prompts Coach to say frustratedly, "McCall! You come out of that goal one more time, and you'll be doing suicide runs 'til you die! It'll be the first-ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide! Got it?"

No, that was hilarious. It did make me question if that was even possible, but I quickly got back to the task at hand. Isaac was next. He picks up a ball and starts to run towards the goal. Not knowing of Scott's plan, he gets slammed to the ground. His eyes begin to glow yellow as he says in a hushed, frightened whisper, "Don't tell them. Please don't tell them."

At first, I was bewildered as to what he meant by "don't tell them," but I quickly caught on when I saw the sheriff walking towards the player. Let's just say that practice got canceled after that. Swinging my bookbag on my back, I head into the school. I pull out my phone and send Derek a quick saying, "Isaac is in police custody. Start planning." 

Even though the Isaac issue was pressing, I had to keep my appearances up at school. I didn't want the hunters on my trail. Right now, I was starting to wish hunters were torturing me. Mr. Harris was talking about some science stuff as he was writing on the board. I actually wanted to stake myself; the sound of his voice physically causes pain. I was seated in the back at one of the examination tables with Scott and Stilinski. They were talking about Isaac. I was only half-listening to their conversations; I didn't see why I had to listen to something I already put together. "Wait...Danny, where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your dad," Danny replies. Wow, I didn't know the sheriff was Stilinski's father. No wonder he was there when I found Lydia. Man, this makes total sense. 

"What? Why?" Stiles asked as he leans forward so he can hear Danny better. 

Danny turns entirely around to face the Stilinski boy and says with an annoyed tone, "Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac."

"...Witness." Scott mumbles out as Danny turns around. 

"They can keep him now," I say a little louder than I thought. 

The Stilinski boy looks up at me as he says. "We've got to get to the principal's office." 

"Throw a piece of paper at Harris," I suggest causing not only Stilinski to look at me, but Scott turns his head to face me as well. 

Stilinski takes my suggestion into account and grabs a piece of paper from his notebook and launches it to the front of the room where it hits Mr. Harris in the head. "Who the hell through that?" 

The two boys point at each other and earn a one-way ticket to the principal's office. I was happy that I contributed to their plan. I just hope they want to help the poor boy. Not further the damage that's already been done. 

When school ended, I watched Scott get into the passenger seat of Derek's car. I didn't necessarily care, but I just hoped that he could get Scott to see why Isaac needed help. 

I was in the woods when I got the call, "Get to the sheriff's station we're gonna need your help breaking out Isaac."

"Is anyone around?"

"It's just Stiles." 

"Stiles??"

"Stilinski." 

Huh, it so that's the boy's name. I don't even hesitate. I use my super speed, and I find myself in the back of the boy's baby boy jeep. Stiles looks at me in complete shock, I ignore his look of skepticism and hang up my phone. Stiles clears his throat and says, "Okay. Now, the keys to every cell are in a password-protected lock-box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk."

"I can compel her." Stiles looks at me in confusion while Derek gives me a look that says no. Letting out a huff of annoyance, I blurt out, "God, your no fun."

"I'll distract her." Derek informs as he goes to open the door but is quickly interrupted by Stiles, who lays a hand on his shoulder, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You? You're not going in there."

Derek gives Stiles the good old I'm gonna kill you look, which prompts me to let out a small laugh, "...I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated." 

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person." Derek an innocent person...I don't think I'd ever hear those words come out of his mouth. It's quite funny to think about, really.

Stiles looks at Derek in disbelief, "An--." He starts but doesn't finish. "You? Yeah, right!" Derek gives him another look and finishes with a sigh, "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her." I should've brought popcorn because this is just comedy gold. 

Stiles nods his head, "Uh-huh. How? By punching her in the face?" He imitates the action with his hands, and I quickly put a hand up to my mouth to stop myself from laughing, "Ungh!"

"Heh. By talking to her." Derek replies, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Okay. All right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Derek doesn't answer the spastic boy sitting in the driver's seat. I swear I hear crickets chirping, "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face..." Derek trails off, but I say promptly, "Der, you're not punching him."

Derek walks into the station while we wait outside. As he's talking to the woman at the front desk, I wrap an arm around Stiles's waist despite his protested squirms and run us inside to his father's office. When I get us inside, I grab ahold of Stiles to steady him. Every time I use my super speed with a human, their balance gets thrown off for a few seconds. 

"Uh...thanks." He walks over to his father's desk, does something to one of the drawers, and pulls out the keys to Isaac's cell. 

Sneaking into the hallway, we instantly see a man dressed in a deputy uniform holding a weapon. He was here to kill him; I could smell the wolf's bane in the gun. The man turns around at the new sound in the hallway, and Stiles mumbles out, "We...uh...were just looking for..."

The man charges at the two of us, and before he could touch either of us, I act quickly and land a soft punch to the man's face. His eye roll back, and his body slumps to the floor. I just punched him hard enough to knock him out. If I hit him at full strength, I'm sure his head would've came off. 

"Woah..." Stiles mutters under his breath, with my hearing, I heard it at full volume. 

Walking further down the hallway, we enter the cell room and find Isaac already out of the cell. His eyes glowing, fangs bared, and his claws fully raised. He lets out a loud growl, and I instinctively put Stiles behind me. My fangs extend, my eyes change, and I let out the most prominent hiss I could muster up. He backs away some, but I could still see the blood lust in the boy's eyes. 

He growls again, and before he could do anything, Derek's figure emerges from the hallway and lets out a roar of his own. Isaac throws himself to the ground and backs away slowly, curling in on himself as he does. I could hear how relieved Stiles's heart sounded; it stopped fluttering so rapidly. "How did you do that?"

"I'm the alpha," Derek replies with a small grin on his face. 

I move away from Stiles as my fangs retract, and my eyes return to normal. Stiles's eyes went from me to Derek and then back to me, "How did..."

I open my mouth to speak, but Derek's voice came out instead, "Since he's a vampire, he's higher up on the food chain. Werewolves don't like to mess with people who are stronger than them." 

"That didn't seem to bother you when you were a teenager." I tell Derek before I turn to Isaac and help him up to his feet, "Come on, kiddo. Let's get you out of here."

I lead Isaac out, and Derek follows, leaving a shocked Stiles behind to somehow clean up the mess that was made. I hope he's good at lying to people. I help Derek get Isaac back to the railway, and before I leave to head home, I tell Isaac, "If you need someplace warmer to stay and some decent food, my apartment is always open." 

Isaac nods, and I take my leave. I knew that the next time I saw Stiles, he was going to bombard me with questions. Questions I knew I was going to have to answer them eventually might as well be sooner than later.

I hope that he nor Scott thinks I'm the monster that popular culture has made my kind out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

  
P.E. 

The class that every student hates. Hell, I'm not even a teenager and I hate this stupid class. Stiles had been bombarding me with so many vampire questions and it was nice to have a break. "Hey, Five.."

Or so I thought.

I turn my body to face Stiles. Resting my arm on his shoulder, I look him in the eyes and say in a low hushed tone, "If you ask one more question about vampires I might just eat you."

He had a terrified look in his eyes so I set the boy straight, "I'm not going to eat you. I've never drunk straight from a human."

"All right, next two! Five, Erica, let's go! The wall." Coach yells causing me to move away from Stiles and over to the wall where I hook the harness to my body. I lean over and help Erica who was having a little trouble.

I start to scale up the rock wall but I stop when I hear her heart begin to speed up. "Oh, please--."

"Erica? Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asks once he realizes she's freaking out. 

Looking down, I could visibly see her shaking, "Erica..."

"I'm fine," Erica replies shakily, her heart rate increasing. 

I scale down the wall and position myself right next to her. "Hi, Erica. It's okay. Just look at me." I tell her in a calm voice. She looks at me and I could almost feel how scared she looked. 

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know, she's epileptic." I hear Allison say, she's the Argent girl who knows more than she lets on about the supernatural. I hope she doesn't go to the dark side. 

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff???" Coach says as he moves closer to the rock wall. "Erica, y-you're fine. Just-just kick off from the wall. Th-there's a mat to catch you. Come on."

She continues to look at me, her eyes were filled to the brim with fear. She was so scared. "It's okay, we'll do it together." I grab her hand and continue. "Okay, on three." 

I start counting and when the number three leaves my tongue, the both of us jump. Our feet hit the ground and Erica's heart begins to steady itself out. I quickly remove her harness. Couch wraps an arm around her and says, "See? You're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine."

The group of students get dismissed, each gender goes to their respected locker rooms. I start to change into my normal school clothes. Slipping on my shoes I hear Stiles say, hurt was lacing his voice, "What do you mean, tonight's not a good idea?"

"I don't know-- that thing we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather, all this stuff happening with Derek... I just-- doesn't feel right." 

I grab my shirt and sneak up on Stiles as he replies, "No, you're not backing out! Do you wanna know why? Because you and Allison are obviously having quite a good time together. And you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles! Stiles wants to have a good time! Many, many times! Several times in a row! In several different positions!"

"I'll do it," I tell him, a small seductive look in my eyes. The skinny boy jumps and quickly turns around to face me. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. 

I slip my shirt on and Stiles turns back to face Scott, I could hear the small flutters in his heartbeat. "Are you even listening to me?"

Then all of a sudden Scott takes off running out of the locker room and back out into the gym, Stiles and I following him. Then I smelt it. Something was wrong. Following Stiles, as he runs over to the rock wall, the whole picture becomes clear. Erica tried the wall again, by herself none the less. Then something caused the seizure and that's how we ended up here. Allison comes running over to us yelling, "Put her on her side! Put her on her side!"

"How'd you know?" Allison asks Scott as the four of us look down at Erica's trembling body.

"I just felt it."

010203040506070809

All throughout the morning, I couldn't shake Erica from my mind. Her fear was overwhelming. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt fear on that scale. Yes, I was scared when the hunters attacked me back in New York but they were just hunters. There were only a few that knew what could really hurt or even kill us.

When lunch rolled around I found myself sitting with an uncomfortable Scott. I could tell I made him nervous. I was something that was unimaginable to him. "So...uh you're a vampire. What's that like?"

"Oh you know blood and great violence sums it up." I let a small laugh when his eyes go wide, "Scott calm down, I was only joking. I'm not going to kill anyone. I haven't for a very very long time."

His facial expression softens and I could see his body relax, "I'm not a bad guy. I understand your point of view on Derek but this is what he's grown up learning. An Alpha needs a pack. He's just seeing an easier way of getting what he wants. Is it morally wrong? Yes, but before you start to hate him, you should try seeing it from his point of view."

"I'm still going to try and stop him."

"I didn't think you wouldn't." I tell him, "That's just who you are. You should always do what you feel is right, but don't let that cloud your judgment."

He looks down at his food and then back up as I shove a cherry tomato into my mouth. Stiles comes back over and sits down next to Scott, "Got 'em. Pick up right after work tonight, and we'll all meet at the rink, cool?"

Scott nods before Stiles turns to me, "You're still coming right?"

"Yes, I need something to do. My apartment is such a bore." I reply, a new scent fills my nose and I instantly turn around and look for the source. 

When I find it, my mouth drops. It's Erica, but she looks so different. There's confidence in her eyes and it looks like she's got a whole new wardrobe. If I wasn't gay I'd probably find her pretty attractive, " ...What... the holy hell... is that?"

"It's Erica," Scott says awestruck, he too was baffled by Erica's new look. 

Derek's really getting everyone...

010203040506070809

Pulling up to the ice rink in my VW bug and just sit there for a few minutes. Waiting for Scott and Stiles to get here with the girls. It's my fault I got here early. A few moments later I see a small compact car and Stiles's baby blue jeep pull into the parking lot and come to a stop on either side of me. Climbing out of my bug, I follow the group inside. 

"Could it be any colder in here?" I hear Lydia ask as she finishes tying her skates in place.

"Here." 

Stiles hands her an orange hoodie and she looks at it like it was going to eat her alive, "...I'm wearing blue. Orange and blue? Not a good combination."

Not that I was stopping down to Lydia's level but she did have a point that bright of an orange didn't go with dark blue she was wearing. I still would've taken it thought. He was being nice and thoughtful, "But it's the colors of the Mets..."

"Okay, um, maybe orange and blue is not the best, right, you know... Um, sometimes, there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination, end up turning out to be, like, a perfect combination. You know? Like, two people together... who nobody ever thought would be together ever..." Wow, Stiles very subtitle. A small surge of jealousy shot through me. 

But that jealousy was soon replaced by sadness. She would never go for him. No matter what he did, she wouldn't. "No, I can see that."

"You can?" Stiles's heartbeat picks up a little. Lydia, please stop talking, you're going to hurt him.

"Yeah," Lydia replies obliviously to what the boy next to her was implying and simply thinks of the couple in front of here, "They're cute together."

Stiles glumly says, his face dropping some, "Oh, yeah... them..."

"Cute."

"Cute. Adorable."

Stiles moves away from Lydia and she gets up from the bench and joins Scott and Alison in on ice rink. Stiles soon joins them and I watch as they skate around and enjoy each other's company. Slipping on my own pair of skates I join Stiles and Lydia out on the rink. Scott and Allison soon let after that because Scott had fallen and hit his head pretty hard on the ice. 

After a while, I stopped skating. I was getting tired and a little thirsty so I figured I'd head out to my car and grab a couple of sips from my bubba cup I filled with animal blood. I walk back inside and find Lydia staring at the ice, it was almost as if she was looking at something. But the kicker to that was that nothing was there. She takes her hand and rubs away some of the frost on the bottom of the rink and then all of the sudden just starts screaming. 

It was the fowl scream of a banshee. 

My ears began to bleed and my fangs and eyes begin to glow as I try to shield myself from her screaming. 

010203040506070809

The next day at school I found myself with Stiles and Allison, "Five, I'm so sorry about last night. If I would've-." 

"Allison, it's okay. Really, none of you guys would've known how I was going to react. Now you know." I tell her cutting her off before she can say anything else, "Next time that happens it's animal blood." 

Scott walks over with a somewhat guilty look on his face and says to Allison, "I know how it looked, but she came up to me."

I began to tune them out. I didn't really want to listen to their argument about lines being drawn and about how Scott wanted to save everyone and Allison wanted her boyfriend to live. I mean I guess if I were in her position I'd want Scott to start playing it smart but I understand where Scott's coming from. He wants these kids to know exactly what they're getting into so they don't end up dead. 

"Scott," Stiles calls out, tapping his friend's shoulder, grabbing the young werewolf's attention, "Do you see that?" 

Scott and I look over to where he was gesturing and we find an empty table. One where a lonely boy would sit and eat his lunch, "What, it's an empty table."

"Yeah, but whose empty table?" Stiles asks giving his not so smart friend a subtle hint at whose table it was. 

"Boyd."

Bingo. We have a winner. Step up to the plate and get the bite. It's a one-way ticket to being hot but it'll get you forever hunted. Allison had left moments ago so Scott started to walk towards the exit of the cafeteria, "I'm going to go to the ice - rink, see if he's there. And if he's not at home, you call me, got it?" 

"What?" Scott asks when we enter the hallway and he notices that both Stiles and I have stopped following him. I had only stopped because I was curious to see why Stiles had stopped walking.

Stiles's body languages stiffens a little and he says, "Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

"We can't," Scott replies, looking his best friend dead in the eye. 

He was pretty adamant about not letting anyone else get turned into a werewolf. "You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word "sensational" comes to mind." 

"Yeah. How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott questions, proving his point. I kind of agree with Scott on this one. I'm a little against Derek turning these kids. I know he needs a pack to go up against these hunters but this isn't the way to do it. 

Letting out a huff of air, Stiles replies, "All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

"They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible."

"All right, I'm with you," Stiles grumbles out, "And I also gotta say this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you."

"Shut up." Scott rolls his eyes at his best friend's remark and playfully hits his shoulder. 

"No, seriously." Stiles remarks, "Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels." I let out a small fit of laughter while Scott pushes both Stiles and I forward. 

Getting to Boyd's house Stiles and I go running up to the door. I run at my normal speed so I don't leave Stiles in the dust. When we get the door we both begin to knock and call out Boyd's name but we get silence in return. Turning around we find Erica. Quickly putting two and two together, I knew that they were at the rink and Scott would be outmanned there. I try to run but Erica grabs me and the world quickly goes dark. 

010203040506070809


End file.
